Sly Cooper and the Gang: Save Christmas!
by AllgoodPhil
Summary: Sly and the gang are invited to spend Christmas back at the Happy Camper Orphanarium but suddenly one of the orphans is kidnapped and held for ransom, Sly is given only 3 chances to save the day and rescue the orphan. Will he succeed or will Christmas be ruined for our masked thief...forever.


_**Sly Cooper and the Gang:**_

_**Save Christmas!**_

_**By:"Ur Friend" AllgoodPhil**_

**Chapter one: Good News**

**This formally a Christmas Fanfic and I hope you aren't offended by the use of the word Christmas, however if you are then I am sorry just replace Christmas with Hanukkah, Kwanza, Holiday, etc.**

**I don not own any Sucker Punch or Sly Cooper inc. characters...Happy Holidays! **

"Twas 2 days before Christmas would be here soon

And not a creature was stirring, not even a certain unhappy coon

Bentley was at his computer doing his job

While Sly was lying on the couch, with his head a-throb

In his thick skull he could hear bells

When he heard the news he said, what the-"

"Murray! Could you please be quiet and stop with those stupid rhymes!" Sly shouted from across the room throwing a pillow at the merry hippo caroler.

Murray chuckled and dodged the pillow and it hit the back of his chair and landed on the floor in-front of him. Sly pouted and turned himself around on the old couch that he was lying on so that his back faced his friend and he looked at the back of the couch.

"Aw come on Sly, you've got to admit it dude, it was a good one, right?" Murray asked as he leaned forward in his chair putting his forearms on his legs and looking at Sly.

Sly only mumbled in return then Bentley turned around in his wheelchair away from his work on the computer and looked at Sly, "Listen Sly I know that your not happy about this but listen, I bet it will be good for all of us to go back for the holidays." He said trying to lighten the mood, but Sly only turned his head enough to peek over his shoulder at the turtle and replied loudly-

"Fumisterie, je ne vais pas!"

"Oh Come on Sly!" Murray pleaded, "You've got to go with us or it won't be as fun man!" He persisted; but Sly only mumbled again and his ears flattened against his skull as he covered his ears with a nearby pillow in-order to try and block-out the conversation.

"I still don't see why your so upset dude? I mean shouldn't you be happy about going back like me?" Murray said but Sly just slowly sat and then yelled-

"Do you really want to know why 'dude' well I'll tell you! It's because every time I even think about that place I'm always reminded of why I was there to begin with! Why all of us were there, and there's no way I going back, thats final!"

Sly looked back at both his friends for a while with a serious scowl on his face then lied back down and turned away from them. Sly had always been like this especially around the holidays when it came to this topic, they always ended up sending a card with there signatures and a few personal notes written by them but today was a special day, for everyone, but Bentley and Murray knew they had to go this year.

Bentley and Murray exchanged sad expressions to each other then Bentley 's head perked up and he snapped his fingers then he wheeled away from his computer desk and cupped his hand to Murray's ear and began to whisper so Sly couldn't hear them. Cooper again peeked his eyes over his shoulder and lifted up one of his ears so he could try and listen to the conversation between his two friends but all he could hear was hushed sounds of Bentley's voice, but he could tell by Murray's growing grin and nodding that they were planning something.

Suddenly they broke apart and Sly quickly returned to his previous position hoping that they hadn't seen him then Bentley spoke, "Well Sly have it your way but to bad, I guess they'll have to have the party without us." Bentley said.

"Yeah Sly, just think they might have free food, or a clown! Sly, free food and a clown! Come on man! No charge chow!", Murray yelled imagining his form of the party and licking his chops at the thought of free food.

Then Bentley wheeled towards Sly and put his hand on his should and spoke softly, "And think Sly, think of how all those children will feel not seeing you there, huh? How sad you-know-who will be not to hear from you, geez she might think that you've forgotten her, or your dead.", he said with a fake look of fear on his face.

Suddenly Sly shot up and faced his friend with an annoyed expression on his face and he waved his finger at his friends as he spoke,"Oh no no no no, your not gonna play this on me now turtle!" he said angrily.

Bentley grinned at how annoyed he was getting and continued "convincing" the stubborn raccoon.

"What game? I'm not saying anything, but the truth. She'll be very worried Sly and you know it." He said sternly.

Sly frowned a little thinking of the look on her face,"Can't we just send a card?" He asked, but Bentley just shook his head, "No Sly it's to late too mail a letter that far."

After along silent while Sly took a deep breath and exhaled as he looked up at Bentley with a smile, "Okay Bent, I'll go." He said and Murray jumped to his feet and hugged both of them,squeezing the air out of them both, but then he suddenly let them causing Sly to land on the floor and Bentley to land back in his chair almost tipping it over.

"Guys, can I ask you something?" Murray asked his friends twirling his fingers. "Ugh, sure Murray." Sly answered picking himself off the floor steadily. "Um, c-can The Guru come?" He asked shyly.

"Why?", Bentley asked with a questioning look.

"B-Because he's never celebrated The Holidays and I'd really like for him to, with us." Murray answered.

Both Sly and Bentley looked at each other with amused grins and then slowly Bentley answered, "(Sigh) Okay Murray, he can come." and Murray ran down the hall of the safe house yelling,"Master, Merry Christmas Master!" leaving Bentley and Sly behind.

After a few moments of putting together what had just happened Bentley turned towards Sly and grinned, "Oh, one more thing Sly." Bentley added.

"What?" Sly asked raising his eyebrow.

"She said in the letter that she would want you to were the sweater."He said with a large grin growing on his face.

"Mrs. Puffin is surly in for a big surprise." Sly said shaking his head and sitting back down on the old couch.

**"Fumisterie, je ne vais pas"- "Humbug, I'm not going"**

**Merry Christmas Everyone I hope you enjoy this Holiday Fanfic I made and good tidings to everyone!**

**I hope I catch Santa this year (crosses fingers) ;p**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
